Technological Field
The present application relates to facial recognition-based services for customers of a service provider, such as but not limited to a cruise operator or other hospitality or entertainment provider. In particular, the present application relates to systems and methods for identity verification and provision of services based on facial recognition.
Description of the Related Art
Cruise ships are often described as floating cities. These ships are designed to provide every convenience and necessity to hundreds and in many cases thousands of passengers, while keeping the passengers entertained during a sailing that can range from 2 days to as many as 4 weeks. Passengers must be able to access secured accommodations such as staterooms. Furthermore, with respect to entertainment, the passengers are often given various options for activities to fill the time on the cruise. These activities may include on-ship options, such as movies, live shows, and meals, or shore activities (including shore excursions) when the cruise ship is in a port along a voyage route. It is desirable to provide connected services and experiences including convenient access to accommodations, entertainment, food, beverages, and the like.